vampirehunterdfandomcom-20200222-history
Baron Byron Balazs
Baron Byron Balazs (男爵バイロンバラサ) is the son of the Noble Lord Vlad Balazs, who hires D to act as his bodyguard till he reaches his faraway home in Krauhausen. The reason for this is that he is on the way to kill his father, who knows this and has ordered Vampire Hunters and friends alike to dispose of his son. He makes his appearance in Pale Fallen Angel. Appearance He wears a cape as blue as the deepest sea. His hair is golden and flowing, and his eyes are ultramarine. Murderous flashes of light fly from his cape to slice through things. Personality The Baron is depicted as a respectful and kind man being the complete opposite of what one would expect to be born of noble blood. He has shown a deep respect for both humanity and nobles alike and has decreed on more than one occasion to unite humans and nobility together in a peaceful society. On several occasions has shown to have a dry sense of humor and ability to control his bloodlust in certain situations where other Nobles would have given into temptation. Throughout their journey, D and the Baron have a mutual respect for each other and relate in similar ways when dealing with certain situations where they work well as a team calling into question if the Baron is really the son of the Sacred Ancestor. Biography He hires D to escort him back to the village of Krauhausen and slay his father. Members of the Balazs family are a rare exception: they can move around during the daylight so long as are not directly exposed to the sun, although a dip in their Biorhythms is unavoidable. Such powers are found only in the Greater Nobility. He can control his thirst for blood around humans due to his mother, Lady Cordelia under going a certain procedure at the bidding of the Sacred Ancestor while Byron was still in the womb. Though his mother was opposed to the procedure, his father, was most insistent, and the procedure was performed. As a result, he now has an artificial hand. After being birthed, the Sacred Ancestor took him for three months. There are some who say Lord Vlad was not the father, but rather the Sacred Ancestor. The sperm the Sacred Ancestor collected from Fisher Lagoon might've also been used. Twenty years ago Baron Byron was banished from Krauhausen by his father. He manages to slay his father without using the power of the Destroyer. The attack Taki suffers awakens his true vampiric nature, and the very Hunter he hired destroys him. Powers and Abilities Physical Stats of a Greater Noble Telepathy Master Technician Bestowed Power From Sacred Ancestor Destructive Capacity:City level+ Equipment Artificial Hand Murderous Flashes Black Blade Dried Blood Plasna- The baron’s carriage was stocked with dried plasma. Three times a day he dissolved it in water to ﬁll his empty stomach. Synthesized by the Nobility’s science, it didn’t differ in the slightest from human blood in scent or taste or nutrients. But it was still no use. For the Nobility, feeding wasn't about ingesting nutrients. It was about sustaining the psyche. Stein Atomic Grenade Defense Cylinder Silver Sphere Ultrasonic Transmitter Plasma Rifle Sound-Dampening Fluid Transportation Carriage *'Traveling Blacksmiths'- D uses him on his journey to arm the Baron's carriage. *'Travelers Center'- the part of the airport in Diemli that they visit. Here the computer in the main hall confirms it's been 5,001 years, and 298 days sine the last visitor, it also says it was told by that visitor of D. Gallery 278551.jpg|Baron and D from Yoshitaka Amano's art book, " Coffin: The Art of Vampire Hunter D" Baron Byron Balazs 001.jpg 458207.jpg|Baron Byron and Miska Drake. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Vampires Category:Greater Noble